


Hiding Out

by thawrecka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canadian Shack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: Buffy and Faith have to stay the night in a Canadian shack.





	Hiding Out

They nailed crosses to the insides of the doors and dragged furniture against the door, just in case. They'd only got up this far north on the trail of a new vampire crime lord, but their snitch had betrayed them and they'd been fighting for three days. Everything in Faith's body was sore. At this point she just wanted to rest.

Once they'd finished fortifying the edges of the shack so nobody could get in, Buffy eyed the mattress on the floor and crossed her arms.

"I'll take the floor. You take the bed," Buffy said, as if she had to be gallant about it.

After 20 years she still made Faith want to roll her eyes. "Oh, please. Neither of us is young enough to handle sleeping on the floor any more. What do you think's going to happen if we both take the bed, I'm going to choke you in your sleep?"

Faith immediately started taking off her shoes and outer layers, and got straight under the stained, dusty blanket. Better than nothing.

Buffy looked away from her, and all around the room. "I'm not hiding from anything."

"So get in the bed."

Faith watched the careful way Buffy avoided looking at her as she undressed, stiff, like she was frightened of what she'd see in Faith's eyes if she looked. Or maybe she was stiff because half her upper back was one big bruise, blooming purple and green every time she moved. Even stiffer when she got in the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"There. I'm in the bed. Are you happy?"

Faith rolled toward her. "I will be when you stop pretending you don't see the subtext, and we can work out nearly twenty years of sexual tension."

Buffy scoffed. But it didn't take much to convince her to give in


End file.
